Worth the risk
by SetSoulXP
Summary: After the Ouran fair, things have been different, especially for Haruhi and Tamaki, could they be falling in love? Or is it one sided love? Will I ever get a life? Who knows. Bunch of mumbo jumbo in this fanfic, as in randomness, hope you enjoy!
1. Puppy Lover

**Oki doki! This is a TamaHaru ///// and I have been wanting to do one for soooo long now but I was either afraid or just too stupid to think of a theme. Also its my first fanfic to ever be posted :D**

**This takes place after the Ouran Fair (in the anime) but Haruhi's attitude is somewhat more like in the manga**

**I based it on the English Dub but as for Tamaki, his voice is cute in both ^//////^ **

**I pick now to make a fanfic of these two because:1)I love the pairing and the manga/anime. 2)I AM FLIPPIN TIRED OF THE GAYEST FANFICS I FIND ON HERE, WILL SOMEONE MAKE A DECENT ONE!? So I am going to try my hardest to entertain those who agree with me. With the neutral confidence I present you my fanfic! :D**

**Oh and please forgive any errors, I know I hate it when I read a good storyline of a fanfic but the grammar and spelling sucks. And if you don't like the format, I'M SORRY, really to be honest I like this format, mainly because if I'm not too careful I can get a headache and loose my space if the words are bunched up all together. See? I'm so stupid, I can't read without hurting my brain _' **

**Fanfiction name: Worth the risk**

**Anime: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Genre: Romance comedy**

**Pairing: Haruhi and Tamaki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of host club, nor do I own the anime/manga I'm just a fan. I might have OCs but this fanfic and any OCs is ALL I own!**

**Note: To save you the trouble of correcting me, 10,000 yen is like $100 (I did my research). :3___________________**

On a Saturday at 1:00 pm Haruhi had been making herself some lunch as if it was any other day.

But for some reason she wasn't herself. Today she was kind of zoning out a bit. Lost in wonderland, in reality whatever she was

cooking was now charcoal. After about a minute, only did she then realize she had ruined her food. "uh..." She stated before

looking down to see her black food. "O-oh my gosh!" Haruhi remarked. She quickly turned off the stove and threw the 'no longer

edible' food away. "Hhhhu." She sighed. "Now what am I going to eat?" The hungry girl asked herself. "That was the last thing I

could eat before going to the grocery store." After stating that she took a deep breath and grabbed her coin purse.

Leaving from the outside balcony stairs the brown-eyed girl hoped there would be a surprise sale today.

When she got there, no sale was seen. The only big problem with that was….she had next to nothing in her little purse.

_Craaaaaaappp!_

She thought to herself.

Haurhi didn't dare take a step closer to the store for she wasn't sure on what to do. None of this would have happened if she could

concentrate on what she was doing.

_"HARUHI!!!!" _a loud yet adorable voice was heard from somewhat of a distance on the same sidewalk. The spaced out girl slowly turned, in fear that she knew who it was. She saw the blonde boy run toward her, with a face as if he hadn't seen her in years.

People from across the street stared with divided attention. But it took Haruhi longer to be mentally prepared as to what will happen.

"S-sempai?!" she said in her nervous, freaked out voice.

At the pace he was going she could tell that there was no way she could escape his hugging wrath.

When he finally got to her, he squeezed her so tight that she couldn't breath.

"Tuhhhh…maki." She tried to say his name but could barley speak because of her lack of breath.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so glad I saw you! I was on my way somewhere but then forgot where I was going so I was just wandering around…and then I saw you!"

The young man said, waging her around like a little girl with a doll.

Finally when he stopped and she was able to regain consciousness she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but I'm kind of busy right now, I need to figure out what I'm going to do about dinner tonight." She said giving an exhausted look at her unfortunate coin purse.

Tamaki peeked at her coin purse while she was still gazing upon its emptiness.

"I can help you out." Really there was only one reason he wanted to help, and that is, he just was looking for an excuse to hang out with her.

"Um well I don't need too much help, but since there's no sale today if I could borrow----"

"I AM WILLING TO OFFER 10,000 YEN!" Tamaki interrupted pointing his finger up.

"Uh there's no need for that! I could never ask for that much!" Haruhi said nervously.

"Hah, you poor naive commoner." He said with a smirk as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

_Oh god here we go again_

She could tell where this was going.

"My sweet, sweet daughter." He mentioned. "As a host, you need to be healthy so that your body can have enough energy to be handsome enough to entertain those squealing girls."

Haruhi was tired of hearing this useless tip, and knew he was just trying to get her to give in.

"So there for I _must _offer you the money! Do you understand Haruhi? _I MUST!_"

"Uhhh! Fine I'll take it! But if you bring it up in anyway after this I will never cosplay as a girl ever again!"

Once he heard those words he started to panic "NO I CAN'T RISK THAT, OK, OK, I WON'T BRING IT UP IN ANY CONVERSATION!"

He then handed her the yen and she then began to shop.

Tamaki was following her around like a puppy! And people in the store noticed and were a bit suspicious.

A French tall blonde young man with puppy dog eyes following a brown short haired girl with brown eyes, who was always independent and stuck to her studies, did seem to be an awkward choice.

Once she was done she felt the need to leave Tamaki clueless in the Dairy isle for if she told him she was ready to leave, he would have wanted to come with.

Obviously she didn't want that. Right when she left the store he saw a glimpse of her and chased after.

When he caught up, she put her face in her palm.

"Uh….Haruhi?" Tamaki asked awkwardly.

"Hm?" Haruhi asked side-tracked.

"Um … what are you going to do today?" Tamaki tried not to invite himself to annoy her day.

"Well. . . . I have to clean the house, do laundry, finish the book I'm reading and baby-sit some random kid." Haruhi said gazing at the sky.

"Oh, so you're busy." Tamaki said disappointed.

"Well the baby-sitting is something I have to do, but the rest I can do whenever since my dad is barley ever home."

"So you have some time to hang out?" Tamaki said with little hope left in his mind.

"Mmm I guess." She said almost aware of how this conversation was going.

_Hmmmm._ Tamaki smirked to himself.

"Why?" Haruhi asked giving up her freedom.

"Well….maybe since everyone else is busy, we could hang out together, just…..the two of us." Tamaki said slowly and nervously.

That's when she realized that most of the times she was alone with him it was either short, awkward, or a waste of time.

Since she still didn't answer, Tamaki began to blush, mistakenly embarrassed to ask such a thing.

She stopped walking for a moment and looked at Tamaki.

He stopped only a few moments after and turned to face her. With not necessarily a confused look but somewhat questioning why she stopped.

"Oh, um …well sure." She replied with a warming smile.

Tamaki's face grew red for she used "the smile" the one of which no man can resist.

"You're so cute!" Tamaki said adoringly in his tad bit higher voice.

They continued to walk aimlessly as Haruhi turned her head a bit and smiled an exhausted smile.

_He__'__s still the lovable idiotic king as always._

Haruhi said to herself, smiling at the thought.

"Um, can we stop by my house to drop off the groceries?" Haruhi asked giving an awkward aura without even realizing it.

"Uhhhh, sure! That will give us time to think of what to do." Tamaki said embarrassed.

~After they dropped her groceries off~

"So did you think of what we were going to do?" Haruhi asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"OH I KNOW!!! There's this place called a pet shop! I want to go and look at all the puppies!" He replied as if he was a little boy.

"Uhh, o-ok."

When they got to the pet shop, Tamaki's eyes lit up as he ran toward the window to see the cute little doggies bark.

"Awwwww!!! I want to take them home with me!"

Haruhi didn't realize he liked dogs so much but it was somewhat refreshing.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't they cute!" Tamaki said pointing at the glass.

The girl walked closer to the glass to get a better look.

"Heh, yeah they are pretty cute." She smiled.

"Look at this one, it has such big brown eyes!"

At that moment he was just staring at the sweet little puppy with an adoring look on his face.

"What happened to Antonnete?"

"Oh well, I still have her but I might not be able to keep her." Tamaki said while still be focused on the sweet dog.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi said amused with his interest in the pets.

"That's it! I have to have this dog!" The idiot ran into the shop.

"TAMAKI!"

The girl ran into the store to follow him. She saw Tamaki holding the dog getting ready to buy it.

"Tamaki!? You already have a dog, don't you think it's a bit much to have two?" The girl stated thinking of what his Grandmother would think.

"But Haruhi! I want it! She's soooo cute!"

"But your Grandmother might not allow it."

"Let me be worried about that." The blonde boy gave her a sweet smile, the same that he showed when he looked at those adorable puppies.

~After him buying the dog~

"I can't believe you bought it."

The atmosphere was actually warming, mainly on the fact that Tamaki's cute laugh filled the air for the puppy was licking his face off.

This made Haruhi happy for some reason, just walking on the sidewalk with him, having him laugh, letting it be almost dark with no worries. That's something that she would enjoy the most, just being able to relax with this someone who used to be too crazy and hyper to enjoy.

They walked to her apartment room door.

"Oh and thank you so much for the money." Her smile was a bit casual but it seemed to give off a different aura this time.

Noticing it, a bit shocked his eyes widened some.

"And…" Haruhi paused.

Tamaki suddenly has his complete and undivided attention on her.

She looked to the side a bit with a blank look on her face.

"Thanks for hanging out today." She said, and slowly turned her head to face him again.

"Uh, yea. Um well I guess I'll see you later then." He remarked blushing and in what seemed to be an awkward dizzy feeling.

"See ya." She then went inside.

_That was strange._

He slowly walked home.

**FINALLY DONE….ISH! I'm so glad I wasted your time ^_^' ha ha just kidding! But really it wasn't that great. I was just too excited to post it that I just got lazy, I'm sorry _'**

**I think it was short but I don't know. It will get better I promise, and if it doesn't, you can have your money back. =3=**

**Please review, this is my first fanfic, I would highly appreciate it, and what I mean by that is: 1 THOUSAND HUGS TO ANYONE WHO LIKES IT AND 1 BILLION TO THOSE WHO LOVE IT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST ////// I WILL SCREAM TO THOSE WHO ENJOY IT, FOR I ADORE OTHERS WHO LIKE MY WORK XD**

***cough* mmm sorry, anyway chapter two won't be posted anytime soon, unless, of course I get at least 1 person who wants it to be posted like soon soon.**

**Any errors will be fixed, hopefully.**


	2. Shojo Manga

**Ok well I heard a rumor about there being a host club season 2 coming soon, but I highly doubt that will happen, the ending was too convincing that it was the end for we are anime stalkers XD**

**Haruhi: WHERE THE HELL DID THIS CAMERA COME FROM!?**

**Renge: Well see, were the love interests and everyone else is the homosexual supporting cast. :3**

**Tamaki:-runs in emo corner and sobs- She took my line. DX**

**CHAPTER 2**

A few days later, Haruhi was in bed, only to have been woken up

by the ringtone of her cell phone

It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

_Why do they have to call so early in the morning._

She thought right before answering.

"Hello?" she said already sounding board of them.

"Heeeeeeey!" Karou answered in a "guess where were going" type of voice.

"What do you want?"

"Well, we heard that just the other day, you and the boss spent some alone time together, is this correct?" Karou said in his devilish voice, the one of which Hikaru normally uses.

"So?" Haruhi replied.

"SO!? Hikaru is jealous like crazy!" He spoke in a whisper tone.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I can tell he's jealous, but the thing about him is that he's either stubborn or just too childish to realize it." Karou continued to speak in a hushed tone.

"He has nothing to be jealous of, I mean all we did was walk, and shop."

"Hah that's not necessarily the issue." The boy said softly.

"But don't worry I'll reassure him."

"Um…ok?" Haruhi replied a bit confused and unaware of the problem.

"Well I'll talk to you later." With that being the last thing said, he hung up.

"Karou?" Hikaru called out from across the room.

"What were you doing?" The twin asked.

"Oh I just called someone." Karou remarked with gazing eyes and a small picture smile.

"Who'd you call?" Hikaru asked walking toward their bed.

There became a silence among the two.

"Haruhi." Karou said only to break the silence.

The other orange haired boy gave Karou a concerned look.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Hah don't be so serious, no need to worry."

Back at Haruhi's house, the small girl cooked breakfast for her and her dad.

"So what have you been up to kiddo?" Her dad asked rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Eh, nothing really." She answered shortly.

"Oh come on, something is different about you, your barely paying attention to what you're cooking." Ronka stated chuckling a bit.

"Oh, sorry." Haruhi stared back at the pan, remembering not to space out.

"Haha it's fine but what's on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh nothing." She replied.

"Oh is that so?" The man smirked.

She didn't answer.

After she served breakfast and ate, she went back in her room to read as if it was just any other day.

_That kid._

"Kyouya! I swear! She gave me the cutest smile! And spoke so sweetly and lady like! Do you know what this means!?" The blonde idiot blurted at the cranky young man.

"This is why you woke me up so early and dragged me to a commoner's coffee shop?" Kyouya grouched back.

"YES!! I MEAN, I THINK MY LITTLE GIRL IS FINNALLY GROWING UP!" Tamaki said joyful at the thought.

His voice carried in the shop, everybody turned and looked and were confused at the fact that a young blonde boy stated that.

"Again, I really don't find this very significant, for you to have to drag me here."

"BUT MOM!" Tamaki echoed making everyone a part of the conversation.

"Look, I'm too tired to put up with you today, so if there isn't anything more you need to mention I think I take off." Kyouya remarked in his irritated voice.

"Uh, fine you can go."

With that he left leaving Tamaki disappointed.

_Hm, the only person I can tell this to now would be Hunny-senpai_.

Haruhi finished her book and the chores, with nothing more left to do.

"Uh." She sighed, while she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I never have this much free time, I mean I could continue to study, but really there's no point, the weekend is long and we don't have any quizzes coming up._

_Plus I know the subject were on, by heart._

The girl suddenly caught a glimpse of what seemed to be the Shojo Beat manga she got from her dad as a gift.

"No, I shouldn't."

"So Haru chan has been acting different around you huh?" Hunny summarized. "Mhm!" Tamaki answered.

"Well I knew something like this would of happened, but not so soon." Hunny remarked looking up and holding his own chin.

"Knew what would happen?"

"Well never mind, hehe!" The Lolita boy replied in his adorable reassuring voice.

Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki continued to sit and eat the food they ordered at a sweets bakery.

"Thanks for listening Hunny senpai, I know how you don't like to wake up early."

"Oh, but last night I ate so much cake, I fell into a food coma so early that I managed to feel well rested at this time" Hunny corrected.

"Ah." The blonde boy looked to the side with fatigue fumes around him, hypothetically, of course.

"Oh, I get it….she's blaming the boy she likes, for he is being too dense to realize she likes him." Haruhi commented while staring at the manga book.

"But if she wants him to know how she feels, then why can't she just come out and say it? And what about that other guy? I mean he's way better than the other dude, and he seems like he might like her." She ranted at the book.

"They should be together, but there so dense about it!"

The girl paused then.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING!?" She advanced from the floor and stood with her hands on her head.

"I DON'T READ THIS KIND OF STUFF!"

The book flipped a whole bunch of pages for its position didn't support it enough. The page it turned to was two of the characters kissing.

Haruhi spotted it and for some reason she blushed lightly.

She didn't normally get embarrassed like that, especially over just two random people kissing, this meant only one thing, her inner girl was coming in! :D

"Eh!" The girl panicked and rushed toward the book to close it shut.

Sadly the image was still in her head this sickness is called: fangirlitus which Renge has but hers was never cured so….that's why she's always like that.

Haruhi skipped this phase, which is why she has it now, not sure what to do she buries her head in her pillow too embarrassed to stand up.

25 minutes later, once she runs out of air to breath from the pillow she lifted her head up and gasped for air.

She sat up and starred at the front cover of the book from a distance.

"I guess I can finish the book." She gave a blank look at the manga and slowly mumbled to herself.

Tamaki was at home playing with his two dogs.

He stopped playing with them and smiled at the puppy he forgot to name.

"Haruhi." The blonde young man said giving the big brown eyed puppy an adoring look.

"Your name will be Haruhi."

With that being said, he continued petting her and then kissed the dog's

forehead.

It soon became dark, and Haruhi was making dinner.

_I hate to admit this but that book was pretty good._

The girl thought to herself.

"Hm, I'll have to get the second volume."

When she heard herself say that she paused for a moment not believing herself.

"Oh wait, do I even have the money?" She mumbled to herself.

After she ate dinner, she went back to her room and counted the money she had been saving for clothes and little necessities such as that.

She had enough to buy one book but that was it.

"Uh." There wasn't much left from taking a chunk out of the small savings but it's not like she can't re-earn the money.

Since there was nothing else to do Haruhi went to bed soon after.

The next day Haruhi woke up late but managed to make breakfast for her dad.

After she did that, she got dressed and took her money, then left to go find the second volume of that book.

She was wearing some jeans that weren't skinny but weren't baggy.

Along with that she wore a random pink T-shirt along with some bracelets her father bought at a yard sale. Also a couple of orange clips went in her short hair.

After reading that manga, Haruhi just felt like wearing something cute. Or at least decent.

There was a Library nearby, it seemed big, but she had time so there was no need to rush.

Looking around for 10 minutes, she finally found the section she was looking for.

It wasn't too crowded, in fact it was almost scary, since the place was so silent and lonely.

She found the 2nd volume of the manga she liked, there was only one.

Only paying attention to that, she slowly reached for it while another person was mindlessly reaching for it too.

They both had no clue, before they knew it their fingers met and they quickly removed their hands.

"O-oh I'm sorry!" A sweet voice spoke.

"A-ah no, it's ok it's my fault for not paying attention." Haruhi said all jumpy.

Haruhi paused for a second, for the girl's appearance was no longer sketchy.

The girl was very small and looked so gentle, shorter than Haruhi just by a bit.

She had flat, thin black hair, but it looked so soft.

Her beautiful blue eyes weren't big but were very innocent and went everywhere when she was nervous.

The lips of the girl were soft and naturally light pink, and the girl was blushing like crazy and looking down a lot.

"Really! I'm sorry, I should of known better!" The girl nervously bowed over and over trying to show deep respect.

"Oh, it's fine! You can have the book, I really shouldn't be reading it anyway!" Haruhi replied with sweat running down her cheek.

The girl looked at Haruhi for a minute, still blushing, and noticed the appearance seemed like a very small boy, and had accessories on that boys don't normally wear.

"You like this manga?" The mysterious girl asked.

"Uh, well, kind of I mean…."

"There's no need to be embarrassed! You can have it!" The girl said with a smile feeling awkward.

"I can always come back…."

"Hah obviously we aren't going anywhere with this. If it's ok with you, could I read it first and then have you buy it." The girl suggested.

"Eh, well I don't know if that would be fair to you."

"Oh gosh you are too nice!" She put her hand on her cheek and blushed.

"I'm Kokoro, and you are?"

"Haruhi." She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Kokoro remarked joyfully.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." This being said with adoring eyes and a charming grin.

**Ok done for Chapter 2, I hope it wasn't too short**

**Hope you liked it and sorry for any wait that either will or has acquired.**

**^_^ I love typing with my new lab top, speaking of which I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! _^**

**Chapter 3 will be here shortly…..I think XD**


	3. Lost Dog, Mini Fight

**Hooooray! Figured out how things work on here XD help from people of course.**

**Ok it's summer, er, been summer in the fanfic. About that quiz, Haruhi chose to have summer school for extra credit, since were talking about Ouran Academy, she only has to go a couple days a week.**

**I drew Kokoro and eventually I will post her on and give the link.**

**And about those errors in chapter 2 please forgive me, I think I fixed them.**

**So heres Chapter 3! :D**

"Thanks for letting me read the book." Kokoro said handing the book to Haruhi.

"Uh no problem." The dark brown haired girl replied.

"Eh" the shy girl looked at everything else accept Haruhi.

"I come to the library almost every day so….maybe I'll run into you again" Kokoro replied.

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed.

After the girl purchased her book she left the Library and went home.

Kokoro went home as well. This girl went to a middle class school, in other words, the school wasn't of high class, but wasn't a dump. She was the same grade as Haruhi but a year younger. The girl was smart but the money her mom had, couldn't get her in a great high school. She wasn't very social, but clumsy and shy. A lot of people pick on her, boys and girls.

When the girl came home she ran toward her bunny's cage and took the rabbit out. Full of joy she cuddled her pet and nuzzled her face in the rabbit's fur.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice spoke at Haruhi's door.

"Who could that be?" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

She walked toward the door and opened it, only to see Renge randomly standing there with cookies.

"RENGE HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?" Haruhi questioned in complete shock.

"Kyouya gave it to me." Renge said smiling.

_Kyouya is going to pay for this._

"Anyway I made some cookies and I wanted to see how well they came out so will you try them?" The crazy girl said inching toward Haruhi.

"Uh sure, come in."

_Damn rich people, thinking its ok to just drop by._

Renge came in and looked around.

"Oh it's so cute! This place reminds me of the homes in Harvest Moon." Renge referenced a farmer's house.

"Uh thanks, I think."

"It must be nice living in a nice cozy place." The girl said mindlessly.

After the moment passed Haruhi offered some of her wonderful tea, as Tamaki and the twins put it, and Renge insisted on trying her experiment cookies.

Aside from the dark color of the treat, it was pretty good but the problem was the same, too crispy on the outside.

"Soooooo, what do you think?!" The girl inched close with stars in her eyes.

"Mmm, well……"

Before she could state her opinion Renge's eyes grew bigger trying to give off a puppy gaze, somewhat failed.

"A little more work and you'll be perfect!" Attempt at a compliment, failed along with the gaze.

"AHHHH that's not good enough, I need to make more, but um what am I doing wrong?" Renge asked staring at the left of cookies.

Suddenly Haruhi's phone rang.

"Ah, hold on." She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!" Tamaki spoke in his "OH NO!" tone.

The girl sighed.

_Why must my world be filled with idiots?_

"What?"

"MY DOG RAN AWAY!!!!!!"

"Which one?"

"THE ONE I NAMED AFTER YOU!"

Haruhi paused

"Oh…."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

There was a silence over the phone.

Finally the girl spoke, and in a slow freaked out manner.

"Why….did you….name a dog…after me?"

"Not the point! She's gone!"

"Well I would help you look for it, but I have Renge over at the moment."

"Oh I can…go…if you have something to do." Renge stated disappointed at the thought.

"Shhhhh!" Haruhi whispered to the light haired girl.

Unfortunately Tamaki heard Renge over the phone.

"Wait why is she even there, how'd she get your address?"

"….Kyouya." The answer was obvious.

…..BLONDE MOMENT FOR TAMA-CHAN!.....well he has a lot of blonde hairs so…of course he'll have his dumb moments (no offense to any blonde readers, I used to be blonde but I went to the dark side….naturally! :D)

"Well, could you please help me look for her?"

"Oh come on senpai, the dog wasn't even _**that**_ cute."

"OHHHHH BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Tamaki was spazing as usual….

"Tsk."The king's daughter clicked her tongue.

"Fine! I'll look for her on my own!" With that being said he hung up, not letting her answer.

"So….that faker, he lost something?" She heard his loud voice from where she was sitting, but only heard the basic fact.

"Yeah."

"Should we help him look for it?"

"….No"

Even though the girl said no, she didn't mean it.

In fact she wasn't quite sure on what she truly meant.

She felt he was mad at her, which didn't happen often so this made her a bit worried as to how long it will take for him to forgive her_._

Renge and Haruhi sat on the floor and drank their tea.

"Um do you have a sister?" The girl asked once she spotted the girly manga.

"No I'm an only child." Haruhi followed where Renge's eyes were and she realized she found the book that she forgot to hide.

"So is that manga book….yours?"

"Ah…."

There was an awkward silence.

"I think it's so cool that a boy is interested in a romantic comedy like this!" Renge broke the silence and held the book to look at it.

_Phew._

"Um…well please don't tell anyone."

"Are you kidding?! This type of thing would embarrass you, but it is cute."

"Mm."

An hour later when it became dark Renge had left and Haruhi had started cooking dinner.

"I wonder if I should call him….." The young girl pondered while she stirred whatever soup she was making.

Once the food was done, she sat done and ate it. Normally warm homemade soup was nice but her mind was too sidetracked to focus on the flavor.

After finishing off her soup…….she cleaned the dishes and checked her cell phone for any missed calls.

There were none.

Haruhi sighed.

Staring at her screen for almost a minute she was stalling.

"Fine….I'll call him." Once being stated she dialed his number and listen to it ring.

It rang and rang, but he didn't answer, even though the answer machine picked up, she didn't want to leave a message.

Another boring hour passed and with that she went to bed, giving up on the night.

**That was a short chapter! I'm sorry but snore XD**

**Sorry but my computer, and laptop are being retarded :p and I have started fanart but have not posted it yet, and I might make a comic page base on this fanfic….ya know just for fun :D**

**And if anyone is interested, my comic will be posted on Deviantart so if any of you are interested I can give you the link :]**


	4. More than caring

**Chapter 3 is done and now Chapter 4….. **

**hopefully it will be a lot longer than the last one.**

**Mmm well sorry if it wasn't that good my mind has been somewhere else.**

**And at the moment I'm in my room, starving, because I didn't eat dinner and barley touched my lunch and so it's late and no one is down stairs and it's dark and I'm too scared to make myself something to eat :P**

**So yeah if I don't wake up early tomorrow ….I'm screwed**

**With that being mentioned here is Chapter 4 :3**

At 12:00 pm Haruhi woke up to the sound of birds bakrawing and looked at her clock.

"Oh crap!" She said rushing out of bed.

When she ran into the kitchen she noticed some food sitting on the counter.

There was a note on the box that held the food.

The note said:

Haruhi,

When your alarm went off I went in your room and before I tried to wake you up I noticed how peaceful and cute you looked while you slept. So I made some food and let you rest, try not to over work yourself

When the girl read this she took a deep breath and opened up the box that held her breakfast.

"How could I sleep in like that?" The girl spoke before she dug in.

"I wonder if he called….I haven't heard him in 5 days …..it's not like him."

She had a feeling this kind of thing would happen but she expected it only for 3 days not 5.

"Normally he would forget about it and continue bugging me but….I don't know."

When she was done with her meal and cleaning the dishes, she left her house to go to the library.

Why not? He isn't going to bother her today, she mine as well enjoy the day and have her peace and quiet that she's always wanted.

It just wasn't the same, wondering if he's still mad or if he got lost looking for his dog, because really he is that careless.

When she got there she was planning on buying 3 books but had already had 7, trying to stay in her hands.

She went to go read them and she saw Kokoro sitting in one of the chairs reading a graphic novel with glasses on.

_That's funny, I didn't know she wore glasses_

The girl actually looked ubber cute with her glasses, and yes she was so cute I had to use the word ubber.

Haruhi didn't know whether or not she should go say hi or not. Instead she just watched the girl read her book from a distance.

She could tell the girl was a bit irritated for her black straight hair kept getting in her face and getting caught in her glasses.

Everyone who wears glasses that has long hair knows what that's like.

Watching from a far she also noticed another girl walk toward her, and she could tell by Kokoro's expression that it was someone she didn't know.

"OMG THAT BOOK! IV'E BEEN LOOKING FOR IT!" the red headed girl stated gasping at the book that so happened to be in Kokoro's hands.

"Um….well….I just checked it out." The girl spoke, scared of the hyper green-eyed girl.

"Well, how long will it take for you to read it!?"

"Uh, uh……"

Haruhi could tell Kokoro was too nervous to answer.

"You can wait until they have more in stock." Haruhi walked toward the two, defending Kokoro.

"Haru-"

"Oh you know this boy?" The red head asked with a flirty smile.

"Mm." she looked done covering her red face with her soft black hair.

"Please, your tone is a bit much for her, plus your in a library." She spoke boldly.

"Oh, my bad, I'm just a loud speaker, I didn't mean her any harm." The tall girl replied with a spunky grin.

"Oh, I'm Kireaji." The girl stated.

_K-kireaji?!_

"And who's this?" Kireaji said bending over to try to see Kokoro's face.

"Ko……k—ko…." Said softly still afraid of the blunt but friendly girl.

"OK KOKO!"

"Ah, her name is Kokoro."

"Oh, and what's yours?"

"Haruhi."

"……That's…a girl's name."

There was a pause

"Kireaji is a sharp sword." Being said as a comeback but with a blank face and mono tone in voice.

"OMP THAT'S MEAN!" Kireaji said having a spaz attack.

Kireaji reminded Haruhi of someone…..but who?

Oh yea…..speaking of which, now she remembered what had happened recently, with that she checked her phone to see if Tamaki had called….he didn't.

"Um I have to go, it was nice meeting you." Haruhi said, and without letting the other speak she just left.

_Great! Just great! I'm worried! That idiot has always tried to keep in contact with me and now he's stopped. Even if he was mad at me he could of called or something, so that I would know he was alright!_

All sorts of things came to her mind while she ran toward his house.

_And of all people, him? He really does piss me off sometimes._

His house was actually far away but that didn't stop her from running.

It was a good day to wear Airwalks, even though the small socks she wore caused the part of the shoe to scratch the skin of her ankle when ever she walked.

Along with that, it was kind of hard to run in baggy shorts because of the awkwardness.

Since it was a breezy summer day, occasionally a cold wind, she wore a plaid hoodie and no accessories.

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon when she was running, so most people were awake.

It wasn't that she was worried but more upset, you could say. It's just, she felt that things weren't right and someone was at fault but she was scared to be right on this question.

_Was it my fault? Should I had gone looking for his dog with him? Or is it something else?_

With all that passed aside she reached to the Suoh residence and asked if Tamaki was home.

"Sorry but he's not in right now." A lady spoke.

"Oh…" Haruhi acknowledged. "Thank you anyway."

She slowly walked from his house thinking of where else he could have gone, she then called the others.

They all said the same thing: No I haven't seen him today.

She decided to take a break with this, for if she continued she would just get more tired….and more irritated.

_Uh! For some reason I crave some pocky._

Ignoring her crave she noticed a stuffed animal on the far side of the road.

It was a Giraffe plush that was slightly dirty and in other words "worn out"

Since there was no one out side to claim it she took it with her and stopped by a thread store, she decided to buy this new sewing kit that she was able to purchase as a costumer discount, because she's a popular costumer.

It had better supplies than her old one, and had better quality, even though it cost extra, it was worth it.

After that, the next stop was to the Laundromat, where she sat in those plastic blue chair and sew together as much of the little plush as she could, taking about an hour to fix in up to the point where it didn't look so raggedy.

It was so cute, it was a beanie plush but also had cotton in most parts.

It had buttons for eyes and something about it, just made the air seem so warm.

Next Haruhi decided to spare some more money to clean the plush.

Time passed as she waited and waited for it to be done but it felt like hours.

There was a boy who had finished putting his clothes in and only had to wait, so he chose to sit next to Haruhi, not for any reason in particular, he just did.

The boy was actually pretty cute, aside from the fact his style was a bit out there, he was still good looking.

His hair covered his face, for there was nothing he needed to see, he was just listening to his ipod.

He had skinny jeans, with a chain on the side, with brand name black sneakers with pink shoe laces and a black shirt with a white hoodie. It complimented his black hair that had a dirty blonde color on the base of his bangs. A few piercings did catch her eye, just two tiny hoops on the cartlidge and that was it.

Yeah, he was kind of in the category of a punk but there was something about him that just didn't seem right.

When the machine stopped she took her giraffe and dried it.

The boy watched her as she did so, and gazed at her when she left.

She stopped by a convenient store and bought some treats like pocky, pork buns, and other snacks.

_There is one place that he might be……_

The girl thought calmly.

_I remember telling the host club members about a place my mom use to go to relax if she had any spare time, there was a spot where not many people knew of so it was very quiet and peaceful. Plus the bridge was an abanded bridge so people thought it was cursed or something, but I remember it was the complete opposite. It's an old bridge walkway that goes on for miles but there was only one bench and a bunch of trees._

"He could be there."

Haruhi ran with all the stuff she bought in a plastic bag.

In was getting dark but she paid no attention to that small detail.

She never realized there were so many trees there, and she couldn't remember where the bench would be, but he could be sitting by a tree or something.

She took a shortcut through the trees, leaves and branchs kept scratching her face so she covered her eyes.

When she ran through she tripped on something hard and opened her eyes.

She sucked her teeth at the pain of her ankles and scraped knee.

Tamaki was there sitting on the bench, he heard her and turned his head.

There was a silence.

The girl had a little sweat drop run down her cheek with an exhausted look on her face, bearing the pain she was in.

She huffed with a low tone just staring at him from a little of a distance.

Slowly she walked toward him, about to continue, but before she took that step, she stopped and stood there.

She had the bag in one hand and the other was clenched in a fist to her side.

The boy just sat there, staring in shock.

Haruhi bent down letting the bag hit the ground, she held her knees, deep breathing, from the running.

She stared down and then closed her eyes, winded from running with an injury.

He gave himself a disappointed look and slightly turned his head.

"I'm…." She continued to wheeze.

"I'm sorry." She tried to breath out those words but it came out as a whisper.

She was still bent over with her eyes closed.

"I spent……"

She continued with out moving from that position at all.

"I spent the whole day searching for you."

Even though her expression was hidden by her hair he still looked at her in shock.

"I….I was worried."

The girl mumbled at that point.

He didn't say a single word for a long time.

Letting the only sound be her deep breathing, she looked up from her position and looked him in the eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes only showed trust at that moment.

"Thank you." He said softly, blushing but no smile seen.

Her last huff, and she stood up.

"And…."

She handed him the Giraffe plush she fixed.

"Please forgive me." She stated staring at the plush, upset with her self.

"Ah." He said surprised.

"I forgive you." The boy said holding the plush and sliding to the other side of the bench and patted the spot next to him.

She smile and sat next to him.

The blonde boy looked at the stuffed animal and began to spoke.

"I would forgive you even if you didn't go through all that trouble." He smiled to himself but she couldn't help but smile.

"Whys that?" She asked confused.

"Because." Tamaki looked up. "Just knowing that you would apologize over something so small makes me happy. But I'm upset you went through all that trouble." He looked at her in the eyes with a sincere look and grin.

"But-"

"Did you actually think I would be mad at **you**?"

"Well-"

"I was just frustrated, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

". . . Well you owe me."

The boy sighed.

"You have to eat these pork buns with me." Haruhi stated opening the bag.

She handed him one and smiled.

He did the same.

They sat there and ate food peacefully together.

_**Mom, I thought you were the only person I could enjoy this spot with, and that once you were gone I could never come here again.**_

_**I guess I was wrong.**_

_

* * *

_

**OK DONE! I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**I sure did :D**

**I know I know, FANART WOMEN FANART!**

**Here's my response**

**..JUST LET ME EAT THIS RAMEN CHUNK FIRST :O**

**Ok I'm so happy :D especially with how I did this ///// **

**And I did have one fanart picture but…..**

**I'm not in the part of the story yet so you can't see it :P**

**Chapter five will be poop XD**

**Because my magical writer's dust has left the pot at the end of some skittles o3o'**


	5. A girl falling for Haruhi Hm?

**Hey, sorry about the fanart, it's coming ^_^ (scanner issues)**

**And I forgot to mention the giraffe, my reasoning for having the plush be that animal.**

**See my sister loves giraffes, and I thought it would be nice to have that in the story, she has a plush giraffe named cheese ^_^'**

**And I appreciate all those people who reviewed :D**

**To tell the truth …I'm also working on a fruits basket fanfic (not working out for me XD) **

**Btw: Just because this is my first fanfic to be posted does not mean its my first to be written ok? So I don't require experts to come and bother me XD **

**Jk, they don't bother me but just saying so that no one will judge me just because it's the first one I decided to post :]**

**But here's chapter 5 of worth the risk!**

A little tune was playing at a volume of 4 on the girl's cell phone.

She turned to the other side of the couch to grab her phone.

"mm-"

The red headed girl answered her phone.

"whaaaatttt??" the girl moaned.

"Helloooo???? It's 9:00!PARTY MAN!!!" A girly voice spoke.

"fuuuuuhhhh"

"Don't tell me you just woke up from a nap." The girl said annoyed.

"I thought we stopped doing that stuff." Her phone barley being supported by her cheek.

"I know, I know, but there will be **FREE **food!"

". . . ."

"OK I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!"

The girl rushed her casual clothes on and ran out the door to meet up with her friend.

The other girl was named Arie, and besides the fact that she was a couple years older, they were really close friends.

Arie drove to the party but half way there, Kireaji looked out the window and spotted the young girl fast asleep on the bench.

"Ar-chan stop the car."

"What? Why?" The blonde questioned.

"Just do it"

The friend clicked her tongue and stopped the car.

Kireaji un seat belted herself and ran out the car door.

_What's his name?_

"Ha-Haruhi?" She walked closer to the bench but the girl was sound asleep.

Kireaji bent over to see her face and saw just how cute the "boy" looked.

_Oh-oh my gosh he's…..so cute!_

Arie grew impatient

"Ok I'll come back for you." With no comment being allowed to be said the friend drove off.

"Haruhi." She whispered.

"Wake up sleepy head." She pulled her hair back behind her ear with a smile.

The girl's attention was no longer focused on Haruhi's eyes, but by the soft lips in front of her.

The red head began to blush with widened eyes and no longer a smile.

_Damn cute boy!_

She thought to herself.

She mindlessly dragged her face closer to Haruhi's.

Right before there lips touched Haruhi opened her eyes slowly.

It was too late, Kireaji kissed her.

Slowly she removed her lips away from the completely confused girl.

Once the red headed girl opened her eyes seeing Haruhi awake created a long awkward pause.

_He……WAS AWAKE!?_

"Kireaji?" First to break the silence, Haruhi slowly let her words out.

"Uh! Uh!" The girl stood up nervous and blushing like crazy.

The brunette sitting on the bench looked down and laid her finger on her bottom lip, as it still felt like someone brushed up against it.

_Oh shit! He's realizing what happened!_

"HOLY CRAP WHAT TIME IS IT!!!!" obviously the kiss wasn't the biggest issue of her worries.

"AH! Around nine!"

"I NEED TO GET HOME!"

She hugged Kireaji.

"Thanks for waking me up!"

With that being said she ran home.

"Ah."

The young lady just stood there shocked at what just happened.

_I can't believe he was ok with that….._

"No boy…..would ever let me do that."

The girl humbly smiled questioning if this was real.

"He even hugged me……"

~At Haruhi's home~

"I'm sorry I'm late to cook dinner, I know your not usually off early."

"Oh don't worry!" Her father paused.

"You smell like perfume."

"What?" She asked while turning on the stove.

"And ….are you wearing lip gloss!?"

"Uh…no!?" She noticed her lip did feel a little glossy, and she smelled very good.

_So she __**did **__kiss me._

The girl's cell phone began to ring.

"Uh dad could you get that?"

"Sure." He picked up her phone. "Hello?"

They hung up.

"Hm I wonder who that's was."

"They didn't answer?"

"Nope. After I spoke they hung up".

. . .

"It was Tamaki."

Her father chuckled.

"Hah smart boy for not answering."

"You should give him a break, he may be an idiot….but he has a lot of good qualities. I know I don't treat him like it but…..I appreciate him."

_He thinks of me like I'm apart of his family, he really cares._

She continued cooking.

_I owe him_

At Kireaji's house, she was laying on her bed thinking of what had happened.

"I'm such a horrible girl." She said hugging her teddy bear.

The girl recalled being made fun of by boys ever since she was in 1st grade.

She was truly a beautiful girl but not a lot of people saw that.

Where she lives, not a lot of people have red hair like her, also the way her body was, boys treated her horrible.

She was a tomboy, loud spazz. But she meant well.

The next day it was really hot, and Haruhi's air conditioner was broken so she went to the library.

It was nice and cool in there,

Kokoro was there, as usual.

But this was a little different, she wasn't reading a graphic novel, she was doing something else, Haruhi couldn't tell from where she was sitting.

When she walked up to the shy girl, she sat down next to her.

The seats that they normally sat at were on the other side of the library and the seats had little tables in the middle of each group of chairs.

They were seated beside the open wall, in other words, the wall that's pretty much just a giant window.

The girl was playing with her DS……

Hah and no she wasn't gently dragging her stylus around the screen……no she was intensely pressing the buttons like her life depended on it.

Haruhi was interested in the game she was playing so she watched quietly over her shoulder, but she was a little too close.

Eventually Kokoro felt Haruhi's breath on her shoulder and she jumped in her seat embarrassed that she was playing her DS at the library.

"AH Ha-haruhi!"

"Hey Kokoro." The girl smiled.

"Ah…uh.. I wasn't really playing this! I just… um was…holding it for a friend!" The girl nervously stated, closing the game shut.

"Hah, don't worry I understand, you came here just for the cool air, same here."

"…..uh yeah…."

"I just realized I don't know you too well, maybe when I get my air conditioning fixed, I can have you over for tea." Haruhi offered, she thought it would be nice, Kokoro seemed so sad every time she saw her. So she decided it would be nice to try to get to know her.

_A boy….and tea? Wow I have never met such a gentlemen before._

"I-I'd love that!" The girl said excited and stopped for a moment then blushed and put her head down a little to hide her face.

Haruhi nodded

"Remember Kireaji?"

"….the scary girl?" Kokoro said sweetly but nervously.

"Yeah."

"Mhm!"

"Well, I saw her last night."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Um….well I fell asleep on the bench….and she kissed me…." Haruhi slowly stated with a blank expression trying to remember.

Kokoro was shocked and then put her head back down, hiding her face with her hair.

"O-oh…..what did you do?"

"Oh well I didn't really do anything, I had to head home."

She stated as if it was no big deal.

"I'm assuming you've had your first kiss before that huh?"

Haruhi sighed "Yeah." She looked down with an exhausted expression.

She turned to face Kokoro and continue the look with a smile "But….they were no big deal, and they were nothing special."

The shy girl paused, not long after giving a face of some sorrow as the other looked down again with the smile disappearing.

"S-sorry…" She looked down as well except she hid her eyes with her thin black hair.

Haruhi looked at her a bit confused.

"What? You didn't do anything to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to ask you that question. It was obviously uncomfortable to answer."

She continued to look at Kokoro but this time with a sweet smile.

"Ahh- don't worry." She stated messing Kokoro's hair up.

The shy girl blushed.

_That girl is sweet…..and cute. I could really learn from her._

**Ok that was short _**

**But oh well! :D**

**Heres an example of my art just incase you don't know what to expect for my fan art **

.com/art/Aiko-update-146351349

It's a character for my story: Chou Bishou :]

Or you can enjoy this epic fail: .com/art/EPIC-FAIL-146346054

The fan art though, will have to stay on wait

But here are some videos that inspire me when I type this stuff :D

.com/watch?v=yYo5MfzeUY0

.com/watch?v=0wqcj5MHbt8

.com/watch?v=wMPPheBfCBo

.com/watch?v=34i5Oaqyc24

.com/watch?v=PIHlm0_5X1I

and some others :D

but anyway I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic ^_^ I appreciate anyone who would even read it!


	6. Love triangle The crushes meet!

**"WHAT!!!!!!????" A voice shouted and echoed Kyouya's room.**

**"Calm down Tamaki I'm not sure if what I saw was what I saw." Kyouya replied to the person on the other end of the phone.**

**"WELL WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU SEE!?" Tamaki remarked still unsettled.**

**"I saw a girl lean really close to her face, but then again the car wasn't in traffic long enough for me to be sure what had been going on. For all I known it could of been a boy that the red head was kissing."**

**".....This calls for a meeting."**

**The blonde boy said in a serious tone.**

**Kyouya sighed.**

**All the members, including Haruhi were called.**

**The Host members were having their meeting held at a local park....well local to Haruhi anyway. **

**"Um....senpai, why were we called here?" **

**"OH SO THE GUILTY ONE SPEAKS!" Tamaki snapped back.**

**Everyone was sitting down as Tamaki was the only one standing.**

**"What are you on about?"**

**The blonde idiot cleared his throught in the very way he does when he was about to say something important.**

**"Our little princess has been caught yet again giving away her lips!"**

**Tamaki spoke facing the other memebers.**

**The twins and Hunny gasped as the king nodded.**

**"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Haruhi spoke in disguss.**

**"So.....as for punishment, what do you think?"**

**"Hm....penalty game?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother as the spoke with a smirk. Plus sitting on the swings.**

**"No sweets?" Hunny sat in the slide wuth mori and the bunny nudged under his cheek.**

**"Wait guys, what are you guys talking about?"**

**The confused girl questioned sitting on the bench with Kyouya.**

**The dramatic idiot pointed at the one and only witness.**

**"Kyouya, you may explain!"**

**Haruhi turned to face him with a confused and freaked out face.**

**"I just happened to be driving by when I saw you out the other night....I didn't tell him that it was you for sure nor did I say that it was a kiss. It's possible."**

**. . .**

**"Oh....that." She responded calmly.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **_**THAT?!**_**"**

**"That girl you saw was Kireaji....."**

**All the members looked at eachother besides Haruhi and Kyouya.**

**The twins, Hunny, and Tamaki said "Whos that?" with a tilted head.**

**"Just some girl that I run into all the time, it was just an accident."**

**"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't kiss girls randomly like that!" **

**The twins....plus hunny, all looked at eachother with concern as to where this was going.**

**"Hold up, I didn't randomly kiss her! Ok? I fell asleep on the bench and next thing I know, she's up in my face, it's not my fault!" Haruhi spoke in a negative tone compared to her usual mono tone voice.**

**"Uh...maybe we should leave." Kaoru whispered to the others.**

**"Are you sure,I don't think they should be left alone if there fighting." Hunny replied.**

**"Let's let them work this out on their own**." **Hikaru concured with Kaoru, and they managed to quietly leave without the two realizing it.**

**"Look, I just worry!" Tamaki said looking down, calming down a bit.**

**Haruhi stopped in her steam, and was a little shocked.**

**She looked down.**

**"Sorry.....I......should be more cautious."**

**The mood changed rapidly, from anger to foolishness.**

**"Yeah....sorry I over reacted....it's really none of my buisness..."**

**The blonde boy said coldly, turning his head to the side.**

**"Ha, but I'm used to you over reacting over stuff like that."**

**She smiled at him as a sign she didn't mind the usual spazz attack that he casually had.**

**"So ...Kireaji....is she your friend?" Tamaki asked sitting next to her on the bench.**

**"Well....not really....I bump into her alot though."**

**"I think you should befriend her!" **

**"Befriend her?"**

**"I think that it's important that you have female friends too, it might encourage you to become a little more feminine." **

**. . .**

_**You already got me reading shojo manga, what more do you want?**_

**"Yeah....doubt that would work."**

**Haruhi said looking at the other side out of slight boredom.**

**"....Actually, it may seem too hard to work but..."**

**Tamaki continued.**

**"Do forgive me if I'm wrong, but last time i remembered you weren't very social...."**

**Haruhi paused and stared forward, offically listioning to him.**

**"And now your in a club with a whole bunch of people who care about you, so I guess you have gotten more social. But you can correct me if I'm wrong."**

**"...no"**

**She had a blank face on, looked as though she was actually realising how correct his notion was.**

**"Your right..."**

**Tamaki turned his head to face the front.**

**"So....I would think that you could become more 'girly', if you try."**

**They paused and were serious for a moment**

**And they began to laugh.**

**"Yeah like I would ever **_**try**_** to be more feminine."**

**Her voice sounding humorous.**

**"Aha yeah I didn't think you would want to."**

**After taking a deep breath he spoke again.**

**"It was just a thought......" Haruhi could tell that he was dissapointed, by the way he replied.**

**A long silence took place, still having the subject on their minds.**

**"......It could happen..."**

**She remarked, looking down.**

**Tamaki faced her.**

**"I mean, it's not that I don't **_**like **_**girly stuff in general it's that I don't prefer it for someone like me."**

**She spoke low a little sad at the thought, and even a bit embarressed.**

**"....That's understandable." Tamaki commented.**

**"Really?" The girl looked slightly to the side.**

**"Yeah, your personality is great the way it is, you have such great don't need to be feminine neccesarily."**

**. . .**

**"Then why are you trying to make me more feminine?"**

**"Because! Your my little girl! And I want my little girl to dress up!!!"**

**They **_**almost **_**had a serious conversation.**

**Haruhi sighed.**

**It was the afternoon and the weather was pretty nice the wind was cool which made the heat not seem to matter.**

**"Wanna hang out?" Tamaki said a bit nervous.**

**".....sure." She was in a good mood, so she could put up with his craziness for an hour or so.**

_**Oh crap I forgot.....I wanted to pick up the 3rd volume of that manga....**_

**"Uh....Tamaki?" Her voice sounded as if she was nervous to say something.**

**The blonde boy began to blush, thinking she was going to say something else.**

**"Y-yes?" He said turning to face her but cutely failing.**

**"Could we.....maybe go-" before she finished he interupted.**

**"Y-Yes!" He said eagerly, and embarressed.**

**"...to the library?"**

**". . .Oh....yeah, of course." He chuckled, embarressed at his reply.**

**They walked to the library, which wasn't so far away from the park.**

**Once they got in, she walked to the section where she needed her book. She turned to face Tamaki.**

**"Go sit over there while I get my book ok?" She asked, blushing a little based on the fact that she didn't wanted him to know about her crave for shojoness.**

_**KAWAII!!! **_

**He cleared his throat**

**"Mm, sure." He said trying to sound calm.**

**Once he finally sat down she went straight to where the series was. At the other end of the Isle she saw the one and only Kireaji chan....oh joy.**

_**Great...just great, the two biggest spazzes I know are in the same building**_

**She didn't have time to hide so she just let Kireaji notice her.**

**"Oh h-hi Haruhi." The red head said nervous.....and totally out of character.**

**The brown haired girl sighed.**

**"Hello there Kireaji..."**

**"Um.....sorry about....the other day..." The girl looked down with a disapointed face.**

**"Hm?"**

**"I....didn't mean to ..."**

**She paused**

**"BUT I FELT A LITTLE DIZZY AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I ALMOST FAINTED! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, I SWEAR!" She spazzed catching Haruhi off guard.**

**"AH AH! IT'S OK KIREAJI!" She waved her hands, reasuringly, totally freaked out by the sudden outburst.**

**She grabbed three of the books she wanted and payed for them.**

**"Come on let's get out of here as quick as possible!" She whispered to Tamaki.**

**"Why?"**

**"Don't ask, lets just go!"**

**As they rushed out the door, the green eyed girl caught up to them.**

**"Oh, whos this!" The nosy girl said eager to meet cute blonde boy she was walking with.**

_**crap.**_

**"Oh, Hi there! I'm Tamaki! And who might you be?" He said acting so friendly, and clueless....which he was naturally both.**

**"Uh...I'm Kireaji!" She blushed.**

**Tamaki's eyes shrunk in chibi form, as a big sweat drop ran down his cheek.**

_**K-Kireaji?**_

**"Uh....that's a wonderful name." He commented awkwardly.**

**"Thanks!" She smiled.**

**"Are you a friend of Haruhi's?" He asked, glad to meet her.**

**"Uh well..."**

_**Jeez....today is just not my day! All I wanted was to sleep today, because i had nothing i needed to do! but no. I have to wait around with these two spazzes.**_

**She thought as the two chatted.**

_**It's like 4:00pm it's pretty much the end of the day, and it's been wasted!**_

_**And to top it off....I'm hungery! Uhhhhhh! Maybe I should of helped dad work today...speaking of which I should probably get a job soon.....that would really help my dad out.....but where? Maybe the library, there AC is always working....and I could read books while I work.....Maybe at a smoothie cafe....discount on smoothies....Come to think of it.....I could do more then one job! Infact....not only will I get more money, but I'll have an excuse not to hang out with them!**_

**She ranted in her head.**

**"Haruhi? How about we go somewhere to eat, won't that be fun? The three of us?" He smiled.**

**"Uh. Fine....but your paying." She moaned.**

**"Ok!"**

**They went across the block to a frozen yogurt shop and after they all got their yogurt, they sat at a booth table in a corner at the way back.**

**Haruhi ate her yogurt while the two chated.**

**"So you and Haruhi are in a club?" Kireaji, asked with her full attention on Tamaki.**

**"Mhm! A Host Club!"**

**"Oh wow! I think, my school had one of those."**

**"Really!?" **

**"Mhm!" She nodded.**

**"That sounds like something I would want to check out! What school do you go to?"**

**"Higashi high."**

_**That sounds familiar**_

**She thought to herself.**

**"You two should hurry up and eat your frozen yogurt before it melts."**

**"OK!" They both said at the same time.**

**Haruhi made a face, sitting across from them.**

**Afterwards Haruhi left the two at the yogurt shop, she said she was going to go to the bathroom...so she then made her escape.**

**For some reason....she had a bad feeling about doing that.**

**But she set that aside, and focused on reading her new books.**

**"Hey what happened to Haru-chan?" **

**Kireaji looked around. "I don't know, maybe you should go check the mens' room."**

**"Uh....hold on..."**

**Tamaki left to the bathrooms, he knocked on the girls' door. "Haruhi are you in there?"**

**No response....**

**He came back to the red head and told her that he must of left.**

**It was getting late, and they decided it would be best to head home, being a gentlemen Tamaki obviously had to walk Kireaji home....even though he didn't know where she lived.**

**"Thank you so much for the treat, you guys sure are nice." She said pulling her hair behind her ear.**

**"No problem, it was nice to meet you." **

**They slowly walked together and talked as they quickly became friends.**

**"I'm so happy I met Haruhi....even though I barley know him." **

**"Yeah, he's a really nice guy."**

**"I'm not too fond of people.....especially boys, I'm always teased by them, even now.**

**But...I learned something new today. Not all boys are like that."**

**Tamaki smiled.**

**"Oh this is my house! Thanks again for the yogurt....and walking me home!" She said smiling sheepishly.**

**"It was no-"**

**Before he could finish, she gave him a hug. A long hug....**

**He began to blush, not alot of girls would actually hug him...**

**the last hug he got from a girl his age was......Haruhi.**

**From the thunderstorm.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Sorry about any spelling errors, you guys.....hope you enjoy


	7. Maid dress, New job, Big Secret

"Kokoro!" A loud familiar voice shouted, across the local park.

"Eh?" The shy black haired girl turned around to see where the voice came from.

The red head spaz, from the other side of the fountain.

"Uh...Kireaji...was it?" She asked, her index fingure bent over her lips.

"Aw, I'm so glad you remembered." She panted, out of breath with a warm youthful smile.

It was a sunny warm day. Pretty much everyone wanted to dip in the huge ice cold water fountain, but they knew they shouldn't.

Twins sat on a bench, with a great side view of the fountain. Watching everyone walk by, they quietly licked their icecream. Let them isolate everyone who walked by.

"Awww! you look, so cute Kokoro-chan! Adorable! What a beautiful sun dress!"

The girl blushed brutely holding her hands behind her back, and look down naively.

"Uh...th-thank you." she smiled to herself.

The two girls, dragged the twins' attention.

From where they were sitting, they could only see Kireaji's face.

"Do you think Haruhi-kun is at the library?" Kokoro asked shyly, looking to the side while twirling her hair behind her ear gently.

_Haruhi-kun?_

"Why...?" She paused.

"Awwwww! Do you have the hots for HARUHI!" She cracked a devilish smirk.

The black haired girl quickly responded, waving her hands around blushing with a nervous look, trying to reasure her.

"N-no! Not at all! It's not like that! We just have really good conversations, that's all! I promise you!"

The crazy girl laughed.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeee." Said with a sheepish smile.

_Our Haruhi?_

The twins pondered.

"No r-really! Were just friends!"

"Haha...ok. I'll leave it alone. Anyways...so the other day me and him and his other friend hung out...his friend is pretty cute. Very handsom blonde guy. And he treated me so nicely! Just like Haruhi-kun!" She said overly excited just by talking about it.

_Blonde boy? Haruhi-kun? This sounds too specific to be a condience._

"Oh really?" Kokoro replied.

"Mhm!" Kireaji hummed, excited.

**Two weeks later, the Host Club finnally has a meeting.**

It was at the Twin's house, and they all had lunch together.

"So...Haruhi...Tamaki..." Hikaru started.

They both looked up cluelessy. Kaoru didn't really no where he was going with this either...nor did the others.

"I can't believe you two! Especially you boss! Keeping secrets from us!"

This sounded very suspicious.

Hunny and Kaoru leaned in.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi barked.

"You have girlfriends!"

Tamaki's and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah..."

"What do you mean 'oh yeah'?"

"Hah! Don't worry about it." She chuckled.

"There, just aquantences." Tamaki added.

"Ahhh..."

"Uh! That's no fun!" Hikaru pouted.

"What did you expect?"

"That you had female friends."

"We should meet them!" Hunny stated excitedly.

"Uh! Guys, don't bother...there not really my friends, I just run into them alot."

"Well if Tamaki got to meet them, then why can we?" Hikaru questioned jealously.

Haruhi sighed. "It was an accident." Her voice exhausted.

Everyone except Kyouya and Mori looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" She mumbled with sweat running down her cheek. They just grinned. "...What!"

"Why do you not want us to get involved?" Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi didn't answer, she didn't feel the need to. She just didn't think they had the need to meet those strangers.

The conversation eventually died and they all ate their lunch.

The girl was the first to leave, and she headed towards the market to check for sales.

_I really should get a job._

She wandered around and noticed a cafe open, it looked pretty new and noticed it had a sign with the words 'Help wanted'.

_Hmmm..._

She stood there for a moment, then decided to walk away back to the market.

_I'll check that place out later._

She continued to walk to the market, no sales were found, so she headed back and was going to get home but the cafe taunted her.

So...she kind of just stood there and stared at the store. At some point a girl came walking out with papers.

She was wearing a maid outfit a little higher than the knee, with extra, extra detail with plenty of frills and bows. Her hair was long and pink. She was cute.

"Momo Cafe! Please come see our new specials!" Her voice sounding high and girly, passing out fliers to random people passing by.

She saw Haruhi stare at her and walked over with a smile.

"My, my, you are cute...would you like a job here?"

"Huh! Oh me? I...uh-"

The random girl giggled. "You look kind of like a boy...many people would find that charming...you should consider working here!"

"Um...well I don't know."

"Here, come inside and I'll explain this cosplay cafe." She grabbed her arm and dragged her to a table.

_Cosplay?_

The lady sat there and offer Haruhi a cup of tea, and slid the sheet in front of her. She continued to speak, and mentioned hours, pay, discounts, and _uniforms._

Uniforms...she wasn't sure that a cosplay cafe was best for her but the pay was too great to pass up.

"When can I work?" She ask hesitantly.

"Well, tommorrow would be best, we have someone already taking our shift tonight. How early can you work?" The lady asked.

Haruhi looked up and thought of how early she could wake up. The lady decided to make a suggestion. "How does 9 am sound?" She asked looking at her calender.

She smiled and nodded. After that she headed home.

The next day she prepared breakfast for her and her dad, as usual, once her father left she headed to the cafe.

She didn't want to tell her dad about it, he would worry about her doing too much.

When she got there she noticed the lady from yesterday was there once again, with her big welcoming smile.

"Good morning Haruhi!" The girl greeted.

She looked at the lady's name tag attempting to be suddel since she was embarressed that she didn't know her manager's name.

"Good morning ."

"Here, I'll show you to the back room so you can change into your uniform."

..._Oh...yeah. I forgot...I hope the uniform isn't cosplay...then again I doubt Tamaki or any of the other host members would be coming to a place like this. Of course...maybe this is where Tamaki senpai gets all his cosplay ideas from..._

_Haha..._

_..._

_..._

_OH GOD! THAT'S POSSIBLE!_

_...No...no...I shouldn't worry about something this small...it's not like I really care...right?_

Yano showed the uniform and Haruhi starred at it with a blank face. It was a frilly maid dress.

"I'll leave you to change. And don't worry later on today there will be another waitress coming by later. And I will be working the cash register so you won't be alone." With that being said the lady left the room for Haruhi to get dressed.

She walked out with her little maid dress that surprisingly fit her with black heels and a frilly head band with bows. She looked like a french maid.

The brown haired girl walked out of the room awkwardly and gave the outfit a sarcastic look. _You gotta be kidding me._ A sweat drop fell down her cheek.

"Oh you look lovely! This is your cosplay uniform for the week! It changes every week." The lady said, wiping the tables and setting down chairs.

_Who eats sweets so early in the morning?...Unless_

The girl looked at the glass shelf and saw it filled with muffins and coffee cakes.

"Does this place serve drinks as well?" She asked.

"Mhm! Tea, water, milk, juice, and coffee."

Haruhi sighed and helped her manager prepare the cafe for costumers.

After they were done Haruhi flipped the sign on the front door to say open.

With it so early there weren't many costumers to come but she was shocked to see people coming so early to eat sweets.

She worked until 7, changed then left to go home.

Days went by and she worked normally without anyone knowing.

Friday came along, it was her last day to wear the french maid costume and she was pumped. She held hope that maybe...just maybe it won't be as girly as this one.

Her first week with this job, and everything was going great. No one had discovered her secret and she was getting money, so she was in a pretty good mood. It was almost closing time and they served their last costumers and started cleaning up.

"Good work today Haruhi!" Yano said while she was putting up the chairs. The brown haired girl smiled absent minded and swept. "Mhm! We got alot of costumers today, huh?" Her manager nodded with a big grin on her face.

"Hey can I leave locking the shop to you?"

"Huh. Oh sure!" Haruhi said, watching Yano walk out.

The girl cleaned up the shop and noticed it began to rain. She was now in a rush to get done.

She avoided looking out the window for a while, before she was done she noticed a person out the window.

He had blonde hair, as she squinted her eyes the figure became more clear.

...

It was senpai.

He was starring at her with a shocked look and his face was instantly red.

She dropped her broom. He was the last person she wanted to have figured it out, and he was the first.

She immediatly ran to the back room. She sat with her knees to her chest and she hid her face in her hands.

_Damnit!_

She was so embarressed she wasn't completely sure why, she just was.

Some much for the great secret.

After some time the girl got dressed and checked to see if he was still there, which he wasn't.

She locked it up and left. It was pouring, she usually walked home but it was raining to hard.

"Hey, miss, do you need a ride?" A familiar voice asked her from behind. She suddenely jumped with the familiar breath that brushed up against her neck like it did so previously.

"Senpai!" She turned around, so spooked she shouted in a surprised freaked out voice that he's never heard before.

"Haruhi?" They both looked at eachother with shock in their eyes.

There was a silence between the two and the only noise left to here is cars go by and rain pour down.

"Uh, do you need a ride home?" He asked, breaking the awkward moment but left with their nervous voices to lead them.

"N-no." She looked down, blushing with a sad face.

He looked up and saw a flash followed by thunder which alarmed Haruhi and she clenched her teeth and hung her head down trying to calm down.

He grabbed her and dragged her in the limo, she looked up and saw his serious face that was so rare, she admired it.

Once they were in the limo they drove to her house.

She continued to looked down.

"Haruhi..."

"...You saw didn't you?"

"See what?"

She looked up and faced him in a fast. "The maid dress."

His face instantly grew red as the image came back.

She sighed and gave up.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" He chuckled and gave a thumbs up.

She shifted her eyes to him and cracked a smile.

_Idiot_

Once they got there he walked her to her apartment room.

"Thanks senpai."

"No problem. By the way, loved the french made outfit." He winked and left with her mouth opened and little pink cheeks.

She then went inside and plopped on her bed.

"Uhhhh! What a day!"

**Ok, sorry for the long wait and horrible spelling. Hope you'll be cool with it ;D**

**Please review, it's my only true motivation. I mean I like this pairing and i like writing fics but I want to know there are people reading it. So please review, even if you don't have an account :D**


	8. Another Hunny?

**OMG GUYS SO FRIKIN SORRY THE TIME RAN FROM ME! HAHA! ^_^' I have made fanart but I don't have a scanner so...I'll figure it out.**

**I read my last chapter and man...that spelling sucked BIG TIME. Sorry about that...Oh and let me point out that half the reviews that Iv'e been getting (and please dont be wierded out by this) make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside XD**

**In other words, you guys are awesome! And that's why Iv'e been really beating myself up to get these chapters in *with good quality that is* I'm actually pretty pumped...**

**So, dont give up on me guys! :D**

**Anyway I present to you chapter 8! **

At the mansion Tamaki was still in bed cuddling his giraffe and teddy ...at the same time.

Why...?

He was dreaming of Haruhi...

Last night was just awesome for him...seeing Haruhi in that...for a secound he didn't know who that was.

He could already tell he was getting feelings for her...and really he never felt this way.

You may find it shocking...but really as much as he thought every girl had her beauty...he never had a preferance for one girl...

Haruhi was beautiful on the inside and just picturing her fall for someone is a dream. And only in his dreams was it him.

He knew that she would never like him like that...but he felt like there might be a chance...

In fact he really wanted to know what she was thinking half the time.

The blonde boy was already getting all fidgety and bothered...it was funny when he would get this way.

Mean while Haruhi was thinking of him as well. About last night.

_Why does this embarress me so much?_

She thought as she got changed into her new uniform. Lost in thought she didn't really pay mind to what it looked like until she glanced at the mirror.

A plaid skirt with a white blouse, black tie, and knee high socks. A western style school girl. She sighed and turned a little and checked herselft out.

"Hey. It's better than the maid outfit so I really shouldn't complain." The girl whispered to herself.

As she walked out she noticed Yano came in late with an office outfit on of somesort. That's when in her mind it triggered a memory that has lingered on so long, she almost forgot about it...until this.

"Haruhi! Do you think you could take care of the shop for the day! There will be another girl working with you, it's just I have to show up in court today! Sorry that it's total last minute but do you think you could handle it?"

In shock Haruhi knew this memory was showing in this moment.

"Ah! Yes Miss Yano!" She replied holding the to not seem so spaced.

The pink haired lady sighed in relief and hugged Haruhi. "Thank you! Screw discounts, take as much snacks as you want!" With that being said she left and Haruhi prepared for opening.

The whole day was basically boring, aside from getting to meet another employee.

Haruhi had a shorter shift today, since she needed to run some errands.

Aside from the uniforms...she liked her new job. Her manager was so nice! She kind of liked her.

Something about that lady...she was a really good person. That's how Haruhi felt anyway.

Her shift was up and she decided to go to the library.

As she was looking around she started to think. _I wonder why she had to go to court..._

She simply tried to not think about it so much. She also was wondering about Tamaki...

She thought about why she was so bothered with him seeing her like that. And another thing, why did she care that he liked her in that. Her thoughts were overclouding her mind.

"Haruhi..?" A shy girl questioned.

She turned around, with her thoughts inturupted and saw Kokoro.

"Oh hi." She shared her charming smile having Kokoro blushing like crazy.

"Um, how are you? Having seen you here in a while."

She didn't seem to mind Kokoro that much. She was a sweet girl. And very adorable.

"Oh I'm fine and yourself?"

She smiled. "I'm great. Is something wrong? You looked upsett." She asked softly.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

The young lady fidgetted and nervously smiled, looking to the side. She tilted her head down, with her hands gently placed behind her back.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Haruhi asked, noticing her gestures.

"Uh...I was wondering." Her smiled faded away and she looked up innocently.

"Would you like to hang out later? If your not busy that is."

She thought for a mometn, she wasn't really busy she just had to do some errands.

"Sure."

Kokoro lifted her head up in shock. "R-Really!"

She nodded.

"I have errands to do, but after I get that done we can meet up at the library is that alright?" She suggested.

The black haired girl nodded.

So she stopped by the store, got the stuff she needed and dropped it off at home. It took a while, and not only that but she noticed the house could use some cleaning, so that was taken care of after a while and she went back to the library.

"There's this really cute restaurant, it's really close by." Kokoro said waking toward the door. "Would you like to go?"

"Sure."

With that being said they left, and Haruhi noticed the place looked familiar...it was the cosplay cafe she worked at.

She slouched exhausted and she chuckled.

Kokoro looked at her confused.

"I just can't get away from this place." She stated in humor.

"You've been here before!"

"Hah, yeah."

"Oh..." She looked down a little disappointed.

"But it's cool I like this place." She smiled as they came in.

The blond casheer looked over at her customers and greeted them.

"Hey Haruhi! Felt like taking Yano's offer on free snacks?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." She looked up.

"I take it you come here often."

"Yeah."

They ordered a "Kawaii cake" ...seriousdly that's what it was called. It had an adorable face on it, ediable of course.

Once they were seated, she noticed Kokoro was really happy.

"You like sweets?" The brown haired girl simply asked.

She nodded, and gave a bright smile.

"I _**love **_sweets!"

_Huh...this girl reminds me of Hunny, she bought a whole cake...and half of it she claimed...I can't eat half of this cake! And supposively this is her lunch? Wow she has a powerful sweet tooth!_

"I don't understand how you guys are so crazy about sweets."

"You guys? Who else?"

"Oh, I know someone who has a sweet tooth just like you."

"Really!" She smiled.

"My mom loves sweets just as much as I do, but she's diebetic, so she can't have as much as I can. Which is why when I was little I couldn't have any because my mom was too upsett by it. She banned sweets...but she's cool with it now." Kokoro said enjoying her tea.

The brown haired girl nodded in response.

_I wonder...they both like sweets...they would make great friends...but then again..._

"Uh, Kokoro? If you had a brother...would you sacrafice sweets for him?"

She thought hard.

"Depends..._all _ sweets?"

"Yeah."

"Then no." She muttered under her breath.

Haruhi chuckled. _The female version of Hunny._

Later on that day, she came back to the shop by herself.

It was late, and she knew it wasn't her shift but she waited there, she even said she'd take care of locking it up.

Her manager came to the shop and notice the lights were on.

"Haruhi? Why are you here?" She asked shocked.

"How did it go?" she said, offering a cup of tea.

She took the offer without argueing. She looked exhausted.

The lady sat with Haruhi and began to rant.

"Oh! It sucked! We tried to explain to the judge that we didn't give the Cafe's shop key to anyone! They just broke in somehow! We have three owners to this shop. Non of the employees were responsible...well that's what we believe! It's just so complicated..."

"Who are the owners?"

Ms. Yano looked up.

"My older sister, yours truely, and my fiance."

...

"YOUR ENGAGED!" Haruhi asked shocked.

The pink haired woman had wide eyes. "WHY! IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE!" She quickly pulled out a mini mirror and looked at herself.

She waved her hands rapidly. "No no it's just...you look so young...I thought you were just the manager."

"How?" She looked away from her mirror.

"You look like your eighteen..."

The lady attacked Haruhi and shook her around like a rag doll. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Um...how old are you actually?"

She did the Tamaki shy finger thing and mumbled. "twenty...five"

"Oh...that's still young."

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

She smiled. "Well...since I'm sord of young...ish if you ever need advice just let me know. I'd be glad to help."

...

"Sure." She shrugged.

She looked at her watch. "O-Oh my gosh um well I will see you tommorrow! I have to head home."

With that she was home and noticed her father was already there.

"Where were you?"

"Uh...the library..."

She was believable and headed to her room. The girl sighed to herself.

**Ok! **

**Sorry for this short chapter AND if I spelled Hunny's name wrong...I see it spelled both ways..**

**Honey**

**Hunny**

**You know who I'm talking about so hopefully you guys won't be strict on that.**

**OOOOHHH I DREW SOME FAN ART I WILL POST HOPEFULLY SOON!**

**Can't wait for the next chapter**

**Love you guys 3**

**Give me some outfit ideas for Haruhi at the Cafe shop ;D**


End file.
